New Girl at Becon
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: When the new students go through a test to match them up with their partners a young child is found in the forest. Who is this child. Where is she from. Many questions asked but will they get the answers they need?
1. Chapter 1: The Forest

Chapter 1: The Forest

A little girl was watching as people were flung into the forest, her home, for yet another year of new poeple attending the school. One thing she would love to do but knows she could never. Not with her ability. That's when she just sat back and watched as they landed and ran around the forest when one needed help falling.

She sighed and got up to go help when another girl helped causing her to step back into the shadows as he looked around sencing someone one else was there.

"Who ever you are please come out. We won't hurt you." This was a girl by the sound of her voice and she was looking right at me.

'What do I do. I can't show them who I am. But they know i'm here. Should I create a grimm so I can get away? No what if it kills them?'

Then she heard a stick break snaping her out of her thoughts when she seen them standing infront of her.

"She's a child!"

"Jaune. Please be nice."

"Sorry I'm just surprised she's here. I mean it's filled with Grimm."

She stands there not speaking as she tries to hide her fear as they talked it out.

"We've got to take her with us. Protect her. Maybe Ozpin will know her."

And that's when the journey began. But unlike what they were expecting everytime a Grimm would appear another would appear to defend them.

"A Grimm fighting another Grimm? That's not something I've heard about. But they kept on their way."


	2. Chapter 2:Becon

*******Author's Note: My appoligies if this doesn't end up good. This is my first try at this one so i'm trying my best. Thanks for the review and I hope this stays up to your likeing.*******

Chapter 2: Becan

Back at Becon all the groups had been lined up and assigned. The young child on the other hand sat in the far back. Far back so no one could see her as she began drawing up Grimms. When the assigning was over Jaune and Pyrrha were both called down to speak with Ozpin.

"You said you found this child. In the forest." Ozpin was couris as to how that was even possible.

"Yes and everytime when a Grimm was after us another appeared and was defending us! I don't even know how thats possible!" Jaune was almost yelling.

"I see." Ozpin was just as shocked but kept it hidden from his face as he looked at the child. "May we ask what your name is?"

"Grymma. As for the Grimm protecting you...those were from me." She said almost to soft for anyone to hear.

"D-d-did she just say?"

No one spoke to answer Jaune's question as they all looked at her shocked.

"My ability is to create Grimm."

Ozpin was the first one to speak up. "Would you be willing to help with the lessons here at the school?"

"Wait, are you asking me to attend this school?!"

He smiled. "If that's what you would like. We could use your ability for studies. It doesn't harm you does it?"

"After a while of doing alot of them in one day yes. But I can make up to 20 a day but after that I can not."

Ozpin just nods. "Glynda, would you please find her a team to join."

"How about Jaune's?"

"Would I be able to go to the forest and play with my Ursa?"

"Why would you play wi-"

"Why don't you bring it here. If you don't mind us doing some observations on it."

"That's fine as long as there's no tests. His name is Koha. He's rather small. We have another friend. About the same size but he's a Beowolf. His name is Beha. They're both harmless unless you try to harm them or me." She said smiling.

"We promise we will not hurt them." He smiled and prepared a ship to go get the two Grimms.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Forest

Chapter 3: Back to the Forest

On the way back to the forest Grymma was looking out the window. Not remembering when she went to Becon due to her falling asleep. But this time she was wide awake and was enjoying the view while Ozpin and Glynda were talking.

"Are you sure about this? Two Grimms?"

"She can control them so it might be good to get some research on them. That and there's something different about her. I want to see what she fights with."

They kept talking about her and the grimms for another hour or so until they landed.

"Ms. Glynda would you and Ozpin like to come meet them? They're really nice."

They exchanged looks before nodding their heads and following her as she was running having fun jumping from tree to tree as if there was no dangers in this forest.

"I told you she would be dangerous."

"She's just a child at the same time. Let her enjoy her childhood for after a while at Becan she won't be able to."

Glynda just sighs still wondering what she sees in him to keep her next to him.

She all of a sudden disappears causing them to stop where they are.

"Where'd she go?"

"That's a good question. Wait. What's that sound." Ozpin spoke softly feeling the vibrations of something BIG coming their way.

"Feels like a Death Stalker."

Then lone behold it was a Death Stalker, but this one was different. It was moving slower than normal Death Stalkers and with a closer look they seen a small Ursa and Beowolf on its back with a dark cloaked figure. The Death Stalker stopped right infront of them and disappered right in front of their eyes as the figure lowers their hood showing Grymma. "We ready?" She said smiling as The two adults exchanged looks surprised the grimm are just sitting there just as she said.

*******Author's Note- This chapter is was just the begining of her background hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! *******


	4. Chapter 4: The Reactions

Chapter 4: The Reactions

On the way back Grymma fell asleep again showing that she must have taken a lot out of her. The closer Ozpin looked he realized she was asleep against the Beowolf who was curled up like a pillow.

"That's something that they never showed when we studied them."

Glynda looked over at her. "The Ursa never did that either. But then again these seem to be different then normal Grimm. Almost human like the way it's laying against her leg."

Ozpin made sure to note the way these two Grimm were responding to her. It wasn't until they landed that the three moved.

"Are we here?"

Ozpin just smiled and nodded his head.

"Koha. Beha. We're here." She smiles as the Beowolf jumped on her back while she picked the Ursa up and began walking toward the door as she seen Jaune and Pyrrha were waiting but so where two other people she did not know. One had black hair and another had orange hair. She remembered seeing them but never did catch their names.

"Gymma! Hey. Are those...your pets?"

She smiles and nods as she lets both down. "This is Koha." Pointing to the Ursa. "And Beha." Pointing to the Beowolf. "I promise they won't hurt you."

Jaune is the first one to walk up to them with the orange haired girl behind him when Beha jumps on his back and just sits there like he did on Gymma's.

"He likes you. That's his way of saying he can trust you."

As the day went on she learned the names of many people. Like the orange haired girl's name is Nora and the other one's is Ren. And she even got to meet a girl team. The leader's name is Ruby and has a sister named Yang which is on the same team as her. Than she got to meet a snobby girl named Weiss. And a Faunus named Blake. But no one knows she's a Faunus and then the classes started the next day.

**While in the Room:**

"Where are you gonna sleep Gymma?"

"We'll sleep here. In the window sill. It reminds me of a tree so we'll be fine." She said smiling as she laid against Beha again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Classes

Chapter 5: The Classes

She wakes with Pyrrha reaching toward her already in her school uniform.

"Sorry, I was gonna wake you up. It's almost time for class. So I thought you might want to get ready."

"Thanks." She said as she got up and grabbed her clothes heading to the bathroom to get changed. Meanwhile Beha and Koha just sat there not moving until they see her come out and Beha jumps on her back like normal. "We're ready." She says picking Koha up as they all walk out of the room and heads to class.

Their class was scary for Grymma because the professor was telling the class about all the hunt and past hunters. The class is called "History of the Hunt" and her Next class is "Cryptozoology". Which she's not looking forward to.

'Why do I have to take these classes. It's not like I'm gonna kill them...I can just tame them an-'

"Miss Grymma! If you could it would be greatly appreciated if you would pay attention in class!" The teacher snapped at her bring all the kids attention to her as she kept her Grimms hidden.

"Yes, sir."

With that the teacher went back to teaching as Pyrrha kept her eyes on Grymma.

'She looks so sad back there. I wish I could do something to cheer her up.' That's when she thought of a party. She started talking it over with Ren and Jaune about it and they both agreed. Then class ended and everyone was picking on her when they walked by her while she just kept quiet.

In the next class she was the star student. She was in front showing off her two pets.

"This Beowolf, his name is Beha. I got him a few years after Koha which is the Ursa. They both follow me almost everywhere. They're nice and playful. Never harm anyone unless you show you are a danger to them or me. I also have the ability to make Grimms. Which is the main reason why I am attending Becon. So I can help you all in classes. But in order for me to show all the Grimm I can make we will need to be outside. So maybe tomorrow I can show you all of them. But the Grimm I make you don't kill. They are simply for show and experiments. So you can learn more about them and where their weak points are. Would anyone like to pet them? I can walk these two around or you can come down at the end of class."

'So this class is going better that I was expecting.' She thought as she sat back down by the teachers desk why he went on with the rest of class.

When class was over almost all the students came down to pet the two Grimm surprised at how soft their fur was. Then the rest of the class went by. But the fun part was after classes because that's when she could show Miss Goodwitch and Ozpin her true nature with Grimm so they can take notes on them.


	6. Chapter 6: Fun and Games

*******Author's Note- So I hope you are enjoying how this story is playing out. You find out more and more as the story plays on. But here's where it get's interesting. Pleas read and Review! Thanks!*******

Chapter 6: Fun and Games

She came out and into a field with her cloak hood up and Koha at her feet walking with her when she met with Miss Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"Are you ready to let us see the Grimms?" Ozpin asked while she just simply nodded her head.

"Now please be aware that I can control them and I wear a mask when working with them normally."

Seeing Ozpin nod she pulled on her gloves as she waves one over her face causing a Grimm mask to appear as she concentrates to create one of every Grimm. One young and one old.

"This is amazing." Ozpin walked up to one of the Goliaths while Miss Goodwitch walked over to the King Taijitu. Both observing and taking notes before moving to the other breeds that consist of Creeps, Death Stalkers, Nevermore, Beowolf, Ursa, and Boarbatusk.

While they were looking and taking notes Grymma decided to lay back and enjoy the sun while playing with the little ones.

Their note taking and observing took almost two hours before they were finally done. Once they had all their research Grymma did one swift move and they all disappeared just as quick as they had appeared.

"So if you don't mind me asking how is it you fight?" Ozpin asked as Grymma looked scared to answer.

"Actually I don't fight. These gloves and mask allows me to tap into their head and basically tame them to fight on my side."

"Very nice. We will let you go now. Enjoy your time at Becon, Miss Grymma." Then Ozpin and Goodwitch walked away leaving her to herself.

'I wonder how much longer it will be until the White Fang and my sister attacks.' She thought to herself before heading back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7:The Library

*******Author's Note- Thank you for the reviews. As for my mistakes and corrections. I work on two computers one catches them one does not. So if there are spelling mistakes I'm sorry. Please enjoy and review*******

Chapter 7: The Library

Grymma went to the library to see if she can find more information about Grimms making her so into her research she didn't notice Pyrrha until she was right next to her.

"Hey Grymma?"

She jumps and looks up. "Oh hey, Pyrrha. Sorry I didn't not you there. What's up?" She said smilng.

"We just wanted to get to know you a little. So why don't you come back to the room."

She nods and shuts off her computer before walking back with Pyrrha.

"So how did you get these two Grimm?"

"Actually I saved them. Koha was being tormented and when Boha tried to help he was tormented too. It went so far to where they were starting to hurt them. That's when I jumped in. You see they're poor little guys who didn't want to harm anyone. But they were smaller than any of them. So I helped them and they've stayed by my side ever since. No matter how many times I pushed them away in the begining they still followed me."

"That's sweet. They seem to really like you. Almost like family."

"That's basically what they are." She looks down at the ground as she walks causing pyrrha to feel bad for mentioning it.

The rest of they way they walked in silence until getting to the room.

"You have to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I promise nothing will happen." Grymma just nodded and closed her eyes as Pyrrha led her into the room when Pyrrha said she could open her eyes and she seen it was all decorated.


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

Chapter 8: The Party

"You have to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I promise nothing will happen." Grymma just nodded and closed her eyes as Pyrrha led her into the room when Pyrrha said she could open her eyes and she seen it was all decorated.

"Surprise!" They all said. From her team mates to even team RWBY was there.

"What's all this for?"

"We figured we would do something nice for you. Since you probably have never had a birthday party before." Jaune said smiling.

Grymma smiled at all the new friends she made when she put on her gloves and brought a few more young grimms to the room so the others could enjoy the party a little more and get a slight view on her powers but what she wasn't expecting was she was being watched.

Ruby was enjoying the party by making rose petals everywhere. Jaune and Pyrrha stayed by together. Ying was having fun being the dj. Wise was making sure there was enough sparkle and glitter everywhere. While Nora and Lie stood off to the side talking leaving Grymma by herself as she watched everyone enjoy themselves. Everyone except Blake.

She walked over to Blake and asked if she could follow her out to the balcony. She simply nodded and followed.

"So I wanted to talk to you out here so no one could listen in. Because I know you were with the white fang."

Blake looked shocked and tried to find a conclusion but couldn't. "How do you even know that."

She looks at the ground before speaking. "My...family is in the white fang...My father and my sister...our mom died right after I was born...so our dad raised us in the fang. I ran when I was 4 and have stayed in for forest for 2 years before Jaune and Pyrrha found me. Every year I watched new people come in...and I would help them...if they needed it that is."

Blake looked at her shocked. For she had never met anyone that got away from the white fang like her. "Could I ask who your dad and sister is?"

"My dad goes by Flame but his real name is Adam...and my sister is Via. She also fights with fire."


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

Chapter 9: The Plan

She looks at the ground before speaking. "My...family is in the white fang...My father and my sister...our mom died right after I was born...so our dad raised us in the fang. I ran when I was 4 and have stayed in for forest for 2 years before Jaune and Pyrrha found me. Every year I watched new people come in...and I would help them...if they needed it that is."

Blake looked at her shocked. For she had never met anyone that got away from the white fang like her. "Could I ask who your dad and sister is?"

"My dad goes by Flame but his real name is Adam...and my sister is Via. She also fights with fire."

Blake excused her self before running off.

**Meanwhile with the White Fang:**

"Come on, Dad. We have her in distance. We could get her and convince her one way or another to help us."

"Patience, my daughter. We will get her soon enough."

With that Via rolled her eyes and stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her.

"That sister of mine is so ungrateful. She could have been here. Helping us. Working as a family. But instead she decided to go to that stup-I got it. I will attend the school and get close intel on the schools security." She looked in the mirror smiling evilly.

**Back at Becon:**

Blake was at the docks talking to Sun.

"She's from the White Fang. Her father is Adam and her mother Crimson. How are we suppose to trust her. Her family are two high up members."

"Blake, come on. Has she given you any reason yet not to trust her?"

"No. Not yet."

"Yo. Remember, you came from the that same group. They trust you. Why not give her the trust?"

Blake stayed quiet giving into her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble For Beacon

Chapter 10: Trouble For Beacon

Blake was at the docks talking to Sun.

"She's from the White Fang. Her father is Adam and her mother Crimson. How are we suppose to trust her. Her family are two high up members."

"Blake, come on. Has she given you any reason yet not to trust her?"

"No. Not yet."

"Yo. Remember, you came from the that same group. They trust you. Why not give her the trust?"

Blake stayed quiet giving into her thoughts.

Sun sighed and stood up.

"Come on, lets go talk to her. See if she wants to go out for something to eat. I seen her at a bookshop here in town."

Blake looks up at him sighing before following him.

Grymma was in the bookshop just like Sun had said but there was someone else with her. It was a male with sliverish black hair and was wearing gray and black outfit.

"So you like to read about Grimm?"

"Ya, I find it really interesting as to how many different ones there are. I mean I never thought anyone was able to get this close to observe them."

"Yeah, well I'll let you go. See you later, Grymma. Glad to see you're doing good."

"You too, Shadow." She smiled at herself calling him by the nickname she gave him years ago as she watched him walk out.

"You're just as cute as you always were, little sister. But you're never going to have a chance with him."

Grymma stood there scared to turn around while Blake and Sun were hiding close by so they could listen in.

"W-w-what are you doing here, Via."

"Oh, nothing really. Just enjoying the view of the town before I start at my new school." And before Grymma could say a word Via had her by the throat. "I'm going to attend Beacon. But you're not gonna tell anyone about us being siblings are you? Because you know if you were to do that, no one would ever find you because dad would be sure to deal with you." She laughs before dropping Grymma and walking out of the shop.

"Grymma!" Blake runs over to her. "Are you okay?"

Sun looked at Blake smiling. "So much for n-"

"Sun, drop it. She could be really hurt. Grymma we need to get you back to Beacon. We need to inform Opzin."

Blake picks her up and puts her on her back as they run back to Beacon. But when they got to Opzin's room he was talking to Via about her classes and team she will be on.


	11. Chapter 11: Let The Trouble Begin

Chapter 11: Let The Trouble Begin

Sun looked at Blake smiling. "So much for n-"

"Sun, drop it. She could be really hurt. Grymma we need to get you back to Beacon. We need to inform Opzin."

Blake picks her up and puts her on her back as they run back to Beacon. But when they got to Opzin's room he was talking to Via about her classes and team she will be on.

"We will be looking forward to see how you will do in your classes Miss Via." Opzin smiled as Via made her way out of his office giving Blake a nice evil grin.

"W-w-we're...too...late..." Grymma said before passing out.

"What happened here?"

"Via happened. She attacked Grymma while she was in town!" Blake said as Sun took Grymma and headed out as Blake quickly followed not letting Opzin answer.

On their way to the infirmary Blake called Pyrrah knowing she would answer before anyone.

"Hello, this is Pyrrah."

"Pyrrah. I need you to bring Grymma's pets to the infirmary. She got hurt badly. Please hurry!" Then she dropped her phone as she dodged around a student before running into the infirmary.

Once in there they layed Grymma on the bed as the nurse began checking her out. Pyrrah arrived about ten minutes later with Koha in her arms and Boha on her back.

"How is she? I haven't told the others yet. I kinda left them in confusion." She said as she set Koha on the edge of the bed while Boha jumped and layed by Grymma's arm.

"She was attacked by Via." Blake said after the nurse walked into her office and shut the door.

"Long story short, Via is her sister. She now attends Beacon and we're in for a lot of trouble." Sun said as calmly as he could.

Blake lowered her voice before speaking.

"At the party Grymma told me some things about her past. She told me who her parents were...her parents and sister are members of the..."

She looks at Sun.

"They're members of the White Fang." He finished for her before they looked at Pyrrah who looked at her.

"You can see a slight burn mark from her sister."

After almost an hour of waiting Pyrrah went back to inform the rest of them about her while Blake and Sun stayed by her side for a good three hours before she finally started to awake.

"Grymma. Take it easy, ok?"

"Blake? I thought you were mad at me."

"I didn't hate you...I just didn't know how to react."

Grymma smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Thanks for helping me."

Finally the nurse comes out and says she's ok to leave. Blake and Sun help her out of bed and towards her room.

**Meanwhile In Via's Room:**

Via called her father to let him know she got in just fine.

"Don't worry father. I'll make sure to keep a nice eye on that sister of mine."

She hung up and turned around to see Emerald, Mercury, and her mother Cinder.

"Hello, my dear daughter. Nice room you have here." Cinder walked over to Via and smiled.

Mercury stood quiet not looking at her while Emerald sat down in a chair.

"I heard there was an incident at the book shop. You didn't have anything to do with that did you my dear."

"I wouldn't call it an incident. Just giving sister a little message not to blow my cover here."

Cinder smiled.

"That's the way we trained you. Now behave and don't blow your cover so quickly ok, my dear?"

"Yes. mother." Then she watched them leave before smiling and getting ready for bed.


End file.
